Drunk (Rewrite)
by Jessizle95
Summary: Rewrite of the original Drunk. The old one will remain up! Thanks!


As Spencer settled into bed a hard knock came at his door. He knew that knock from anywhere it wasn't one he couldn't ignore not at four o'clock in the morning. He flipped on his nightstand light and wrestled with the covers finally finding himself at the edge of his bed. Stretching, Spencer soon found himself walking towards the door. He peeked through his peep hole and he wasn't surprised by who it was.

Unlocking the door Spencer opened the door to a drunk Derek Morgan. "Hey pretty boy do you want to go dancing?" His breathe smelt heavily intoxicated.

"Dancing? It's four in the morning!" Spencer explained.

"You know a lot of people go dancing at four in the morning." Morgan pouted.

"Then go find one of them to dance with I'm trying to catch some shut eye."

"Spencer." Morgan said pulling Reid close to him, "I don't mean dancing dancing I mean sex." He could tell Morgan was drunk.

"Derek you're drunk, you can sleep it off on the couch."

"But I want to sleep it off beside you. Please Spencer? I know you want this. I see it in your eyes."

"No Derek. Now please.."

Morgan stopped him with a kiss literally taking his breath away. He continued to kiss him until Morgan was able to pull him into the bed. "Derek stop please." Spencer pleaded but soon he realized he had fallen for Derek's spell.

Spencer quickly pulled away from Derek rubbing his lips with his fingers. He stood with an astonishing look upon his face. He felt his heart pound through his chest but he couldn't tell right away if it was in panic or lust. Spencer wasn't gay so he doubted it was lust.

"What's wrong pretty boy? Don't you want me?" Derek teased as he inched his way closer to Spencer.

"Derek, I feel nothing for you." He was hoping this was true but as he spoke his heart ached.

"You don't need to be so harsh." He said as he stepped back and pouted.

"Derek now please, I didn't mean to upset you." Spencer assured.

"Then why don't you want me?" He questioned Spencer

"Because I'm not gay!" Spencer shouted.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"No."

"Then how do you know that you are not gay?"

"Urges Derek. I have no urges towards you let alone any other guy I come across, I have no feelings for you emotional, or sexually." Spencer responded

"I'll make you feel them."

He staggered towards Spencer; wrapping his arms around his neck and pulled him close to his body. He leaned in to kiss Spencer. Spencer returned the kiss surprised by his actions.

"Not, gay anymore huh?" Derek mumbled kissing Spencer again.

"Derek, if I want to fully explore whatever it is I'm feeling right now for you, you must understand that if I was to go through with this, I need to join you in being drunk." Spencer said unclasping Derek's hands from his neck.

"But...I can't wait that long for you to get drunk. I'd have better luck hitting up someone on the streets."

"If you really want me bad enough you will wait."

"Do you have anything on hand?" He knew it was a long shot.

"Third cabinet to the left of the fridge. I have kept it for special occasions but none ever seem to come."

Morgan managed to fumble around the cabinets and found the bottle of whisky and some shot cups.

"Here," Morgan said handing Reid the shot glass full of whisky. "Drink up." Morgan chugged on the bottle of whisky as Reid spun his finger around the shot glass. He watched Morgan take three big gulps of the whiskey and place the bottle down. "Come on pretty boy, I thought you needed to get drunk to have sex with me." He pleaded.

"I hate to drink just to have sex. You know drinking just about any beer, whisky, or liquor, can kill hundreds of brain cells every sip. I prefer not to lose any of my brain cells." He said putting down the shot glass.

"Then you're not having sex with me?" Derek asked

"I didn't say that. The odds are still pretty good."

Derek sat beside Spencer and pulled him in for a kiss. Spencer responded to the kiss by wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and graciously kissed him back. "Did you just need excuses to have sex with me?" Derek asked in between each whisky smelled kiss.

"Yes, I'd hate it if anyone would find out."

"Ah, I get it you was going to use the Drunk Excuse."

Spencer nodded as he kissed Derek. He knew he would regret this in the morning when it came time to tell a sober Derek but that would have to wait till then. He leaned Derek down on the couch pulling off his shirt in the process. He could tell that Derek was quite surprised of Spencer's response and returned it with a massive grin. Spencer gazed upon Derek's darker skinned chest and abdomen. His trembling fingers traced his muscles as his breathing picked up pace. He felt a brush of cold air as Derek managed pulling his shirt off in the midst of the kissing.

He could tell that Derek was watching him, trace his muscles. "I can train you." Derek whispered. Spencer nodded, "There is no need to be jealous." He assured brushing Spencer's hair out of his face.

Spencer kissed Derek as his fingers found their way down his abdomen to the button of his pants. He was hesitant. He fumbled with the button just as much as he did with the zipper. He slowly slid them down Derek's legs finally freeing them. Derek returned the favor in a matter of seconds.

Spencer was breathing heavily at this point. _I'm really going to do this…_he thought. Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer's lower back pulling him closer. Derek rustled with Spencer's hair as his hands slid up and down Spencer's spine leaving tiny trails of goose bumps behind.

As their bodies pressed close together, Derek whispered "Listen." He motioned Spencer to move his head towards his chest. Spencer leaned his head up against Morgan's chest and heard the hard passionate beating heart. He leaned up and began to kiss Derek again as Derek pressed up against Spencer's body leaving no spaces in between.


End file.
